


Pattern

by statuscrows



Series: not the healthiest way to cope [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breathplay, Hate Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statuscrows/pseuds/statuscrows
Summary: Kurapika keeps coming back.





	Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BugTongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugTongue/gifts).



The thought comes to him suddenly one night. He's watching Kurapika let out a long shuddering breath as he takes his cock, red eyes downcast so that Chrollo can barely see their scarlet glint in the bathroom mirror, and suddenly it’s there. It's a thought he's had before but not in this context. Not when he can act on it.

Some small shred of bloodlust must escape him because Kurapika's breath catches and he looks up, hands tightening against the marble counter.

Chrollo says nothing but he slows his thrusts to a more leisurely pace and lets go of Kurapika's hips. He braces one hand along the counter and brings the other around Kurapika's chest as though he might hug him from behind. Kurapika is watching so he moves carefully, not exactly non-threatening, but with no obvious intent to catch him off guard. His hand nears Kurapika's unbuttoned collar before a chain wrap around his wrist.

Kurapika watches him in the mirror, eyes hard. But Chrollo's seen that expression on his face before; when they first kissed, when he first fucked his face, the first time he made him take off his contacts. He was objecting on principle—not because he planned to actually stop him.

If Kurapika didn't want to be pushed past his limits, to be hurt and degraded, he wouldn't be with Chrollo in the first place.

Though the chain is wrapped around him tightly Kurapika isn't holding it taut. Chrollo tugs at it and, rather than fighting back, Kurapika's hand limply follows Chrollo's path upwards.

Their eyes are locked together as he touches Kurapika's throat. He pauses, waiting to see if Kurapika will stop him. He knows he won't, there's nothing he's done yet that has apparently been pushing too hard, but waiting makes Kurapika feel more complicit in all of this.

The pause drags on and annoyance flashes across Kurapika's features. He takes a small breath, intent on throwing out his usual sarcasm, but before he can speak Chrollo squeezes.

Kurapika's eyes go wide and his chained hand makes a sudden movement to grab at Chrollo's before stopping short. He shuts his eyes, making a soft, hardly audible noise before the chains vanish. His hands slap roughly against the mirror and he leans back, exposing his throat for Chrollo.

Chrollo bites back a smile. He's killed people with his bare hands before but choking Kurapika like this is new to him. Not just the sexual element but the complete lack of struggling. It's strange to have Kurapika like this when his intent isn't to crush his windpipe and leave his corpse to be picked up by his friends.

Though the thought is tempting.

Kurapika looks up again, eyes narrowing. Ordinarily Chrollo is quite good at keeping his bloodlust under wraps but that's twice now that he's let it slip. Then again he doesn't typically fuck people who he regularly imagines killing.

Kurapika was already close to coming before he had a hand around his throat and now he's nearing the edge again. He's shaking hard and his palms are sweaty against the once spotless surface of the mirror. Chrollo sees him blink several times, likely trying to keep himself lucid as his brain losses oxygen.

But he doesn't ask Chrollo to stop. So he squeezes harder.

Kurapika looks as though he's on the border of fainting but he still clenches down harder on Chrollo's cock. He almost laughs as Kurapika starts to stroke himself with an unsteady hand.

For a moment he considers not letting go and seeing if Kurapika would stop him at some point or just let it happen. He genuinely isn't sure.

He’s distracted from that thought by Kurapika coming, and the fact that he _does_  collapse. He lets go of his throat and catches him by the arms but Kurapika immediately slips from his hold. He bends over the counter, coughing violently, Chrollo still inside of him.

Eventually Kurapika's coughing subsides into rough pants. He considers giving Kurapika a moment to catch his breath but knows he won’t complain either way. Besides, having Kurapika's life in his hands was more exciting than he would've expected and he's close.

He grabs Kurapika by the hips again. Usually he'd hold out much more, wear the both of them out to the point of numb-exhaustion, but he doesn't have it in him.

"Dont—" Kurapika's ragged voice dissolves into coughs. He lifts his head off the counter. The hazy look in his eyes ruins his attempt at glaring. "Don't...ruin my clothes."

Chrollo huffs out a laugh. "That's a very rude way to ask me to come inside you."

Kurapika doesn't respond to that but he doesn't really expect him to. From that point it only takes a few more hard thrusts and he's coming inside of him.

For a while the two of them stand in relative silence, both catching their breath. But as usual Kurapika recovers quickly and makes him pull out. The skin on his throat is an angry red and will probably bruise noticeably. Chrollo notes with some satisfaction that Kurapika will need a much higher collar to hide it.

Kurapika fixes his clothes in sharp, quick motions and splashes water into his face. Chrollo tucks himself away. Neither of them undressed very much and they’ve both mostly put themselves in order but the flush on Kurapika's skin is still unmistakable.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kurapika asks, drying his face. His voice sounds awful.

"Nothing in particular." Chrollo takes a couple steps forwards. Kurapika's eyes are back to their natural grey. They flash briefly as he touches his shoulder.

Kurapika shoves him back as he leans in. Chrollo catches his hand and pulls him into a kiss anyway. After a few second he concedes. It's not as though Chrollo needs to try very hard to prove his point. The next time Kurapika comes to him, angry and desperate for Chrollo to fuck him it'll be obvious enough what he wants.

When the kiss ends Kurapika looks away, his shoulders heavy. Without another word he straightens up his tie and heads for the door.

"I'll see you around," Chrollo says, leaning back against the counter. The first few times they'd done this his response had been "the next time I see you will be when I kill you" and then sometime after that he'd sunken to "this will never happen again."

The door swings shut. Kurapika’s learned not to make promises that he won't keep.


End file.
